A Rather Good Day
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Oneshot. DMHP. There was no particular reason to be so happy, but that really wasn’t the point anyway. Harry felt... peppy. And his new attitude seemed to be having an affect on a certian stoic potion partner. A certain Draco Malfoy.


There was no particular reason to be so happy, but that really wasn't the point anyway. Harry was smiling from the moment that he sat up, stretched, and fell out of bed to fall onto the cold wood floors in the Gryffindor dorms. He felt… peppy.

It wasn't unusual to see Harry happy, for he often smiled, but there was just something a bit off today. Harry was usually happy, but you could see that behind his emotions, he was still troubled. Who wouldn't be in his shoes? But today, there was that spark that made Ron think of a cheerleader when he saw Harry spring back up from the floor with a grin, laughing at himself.

"I think you may have hit your head to hard Harry." Ron chuckled a bit and got out of his own bed, making sure that he didn't fall as well.

"Nah," Harry waved it off, "I just…" He paused, still smiling as he searched for the right word, "I feel good. Today is gonna be good too – I can feel it."

"You feel good?" Ron dug through his things until he found his school wear, "Like you slept well?"

Harry shook his head, wild black bangs hung in front of his eyes making a shocking contrast of black on green. "Nah." Harry got dressed quickly, "I don't know how to explain it well I guess." He laughed at himself again, "I never was any good at Language Arts anyway."

"What's language arts?" Ron asked as he raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"H-harry…" Hermione began gently, putting down her own fork, "Don't you even _taste_ the food that you're eating."

Harry ignored her, still engrossed in his breakfast. He was eating more than usual today. Sausage, eggs, biscuits, and fruit covered his plate, even as he reached for more. He was _starving_.

"That's right Potter, fatten up so you can't catch the snitch during tonight's quidditch match." Draco put on a smirk, pride shining through. It was nice to find something that he could do the pick on someone – and since it was Potter it was even better. "At this rate, you might even out some fat on those baggy bones of yours."

Harry turned around, and smiled. More of a happy go lucky grin actually. "Yeah, maybe. But if my aunt keeps treating me the way she normally does, there's not a chance of that." He took a small bite of his toast with jam on it, "See you at the game tonight then!" He stood up, grabbing his textbook and his toast, "I'm gonna go early to class, I need to ask Snape something." Harry tucked the book under his arm, held the toast by a corner in his teeth, and took off with a start.

"No running Potter!" Filch howled after him as Harry tore down the hall.

Hermione squirmed uneasily, "Ron I'm worried about Harry. He seems a bit…"

Draco stared out in the direction that Harry left and crossed his arms, "Off?"

* * *

Potions class started just as Hermione and Ron entered. Snape seemed to frown a little, like he wanted an excuse to take points away from the Gryffindor house. Snape walked slowly in front of the first row of desks, looking over his class and smirking a little as he saw the awkwardness radiating from the back corner of the room where Draco and Harry sat together.

"Start your potions by opening your books and following the instructions on the board." Snape turned his back on the class and pulled out a notebook from in his robe, then jotted down a few things.

Harry pulled out his textbook and opened it to the page that had been heavily dog eared. "Well, let's get started then."

Draco crossed his arms, "What are you playing at?" He leaned back in his chair, a scowl on his face, "You're just acting strangely today. Are you high on something?"

Harry shook his head no a couple times, "Nah." He smiled at Draco, like the way one would smile at a friend, "I just think that fighting with you all the time is pretty pointless. I mean, all it's done has gotten us both in trouble over the years. Though it was kinda funny at times in retrospect." Harry was feeling unusually at ease with the Slytherin. He didn't mind saying what he thought; no not today.

Draco was silent for a long moment, and watched Potter as he prepared the ingredients to make the luck potion. He was definitely different today, but Draco found himself not minding. For probably the first time, he found himself unable to come up with a witty remark to embarrass the Gryffindor about what he just said.

Draco scoffed a bit before leaning back farther in his seat to let Potter, no – _Harry_ – do the work for the potion. "You're not half bad when you're in a good mood you know.

* * *

Class ended uneventfully that day, leaving Snape with no detentions to assign.

Draco and Harry had passed with their potion, getting a moderately high score. Snape was a bit surprised actually, to see a perfectly fine, steaming, green burn healing potion. He passed without a word, leaving the unlikely two to smile in their small victory.

Students began to file out of the classroom, Hermione and Ron waved to signal Harry that they'd see him at their next class.

Harry stood up the same time Draco did, and tripped on the leg of his chair, causing himself to fall down as well as all of his textbooks.

Draco blinked in surprise as he looked down to find Harry at his feet, and in pain front landing on his wrists. It was strange, something that he'd wanted to see for… well _years_ wasn't pleasing at all. It was pathetic. He rolled his eyes before bending down and squatting to help Harry get his books.

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly, while getting the other book at his side.

"Just shut up Harry." Draco said quickly, not making eye contact and reached for a rather large textbook in front of him.

Harry, who wasn't watching Draco, reached for the same one, and Draco's strong hand ended up on top of his own.

Draco tensed up, freezing a bit as he panicked for what to do. He squeezed, Harry's hand. Tightly; almost painfully. A moment later, he seemed to realize what he was doing and let go with a sigh, "Screw it."

"Wha?-"

Draco cut Harry off by kissing him hard on the lips, and pulling him in closer by yanking on his hand.

The kiss was very quick, almost like it never happened, and then it was over. Draco pulled away, shoved Harry's books into his arms and strode out of the classroom without a second glance.

Harry panted a little as he found himself unable to wipe the grin from his face while watching Draco's retreating form.

"So…" Snape said slowly propping his feet up on his own desk, "What was that Potter?"

Harry stood up, "Nothing sir, I'm just having a rather good day." He smiled.

* * *

No explanation for this one. I know Draco was a bit OOC, but he was in the moment. 


End file.
